is it love?
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: dua orang yang saling menyukai, tapi akhirnya malah punya keluarga sendiri-sendiri.mau tau?baca aja.


Is't love?, a naruto fanfic –

author:Melody_Cinta

Langue:indonesian

disclaimer:………..(di gampar ma mas mashahi kishimoto)iya,ma mas mashahi kishimoto deh!

Genre:romance/humor

Pairing:gaara & nina

Summary:ini cm note za ini ada sdkit saint si Nina ini sebenernya di sini nama tempatnya aku banyak jangan ngerasa anda-anda ini ketinggalan oke?.Dan nina ni tinggal di…….,baca sendiri deh!

Selamat baca ya!

Suatu pagi di suna,ada dua orang yang dipanggil untuk kenapa hanya ada dua?karena mereka kedatangan orang baru di Suna.

-di tempat penjelasan misi-

" Baki-sama,siapa sih orang baru di itu?dia lama sekali! "kesal Kankuro

" sabar donk jadi orang! "ketus Gaara yang udah mulai kesel ama Kankuro ini

" kita berangkat duluan aja deh,entar dia nyusul! "ucapnya lagi

" eeeiiitt…tunggu bentar lagi deh! "cegah Baki

" go..gomen,aku telat. "ucap seorang.

gadis imut berambut sepundak berwarna hitam,berbola mata hitam,memakai baju yang aneh untuk Kankuro,Gaara dan Baki dan berkulit putih bersih.

Lalu mata mereka bertiga terbelalak

" namaku Nina Vinix,aku Cuma sebentar di sebenarnya aku tinggal di Indonesia. "katanya sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang gak gatal

" tapi panggil saja aku Nina! "tambahnya sambil menurunkan tangannya dan sedikit membungkuk

" ee..Nina-chan,baju apa yang kau pakai itu? "Tanya Kankuro

" ohh… baju ini,masa Kankuro-sama tidak tau,ini kan baju Andromeda "jelas Nina

" andromeda?apa itu? "Tanya Kankuro

" iya,andromeda itu adalah nama saint. "tambahnya lagi

" saint?aku makin gak ngerti deh Nina-chan! "bingung Kankuro

" apa aja boleh deh!yang penting kamu punya kekuatan kan Nina-chan? "Tanya Gaara dan Nina langsung ngangguk-ngangguk.

" ya sudah,sekarang aku jelaskan misi nanti tugas kalian ini adalah tugas kelas A. "kata Baki

" A? "Tanya Gaara dan Kankuro tapi Nina nggak soalnya dia biasa di kasih misi lebih tinggi lagi dari itu.(untuk menyelamatkan Athena).

" tidak apa-apa nih nina-chan? "Tanya Kankuro

" misi ini mungkin mudah,. "kata Nina tidak kaget sedikit pun

" tapi misi A itu misi tertinggi. "kata Kankuro cemas

" tapi menurutku menyelamatkan Athena itu adalah misi A+ A itu udah biasa. "jelas Nina

' gadis ini cukup hebat 'pikir Gaara

" lalu penjelasannya apa lagi? "Tanya Gaara yang baru angkat bicara

" misi kalian adalah menagkap dua orang ninja gelap yang terkenal sangat kuat Nina menjadi ketuanya "kata Baki

" baiklah! "kata mereka bertiga lalu pergi dengan menimbulkan asap.

lalu tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah ada di sebuah hutan bernama hutan Kuroari

" Nina-chan ku pikir kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, "kata Kankuro

" aku sedikit bisa jurus ibuku itu ninja,walau tidak sepenuhnya ninja,karena dia juga penyihir "jelas Nina

" jadi kau bisa sihir? "Tanya Gaara

" yap sedikit! "kata Nina

Trek..trek..

Tiba-tiba saja rantai yang ada di tangan Nina menunjuk ke sebuah arah

' perasaan ini 'batin Nina

" ada musuh! "kata Nina

" jadi kau juga bisa tau ada musuh atau tidak ya? "Tanya Kankuro

" iya,karena rantai ini tau aura musuh,walau sekecil apapun aura itu "jelasnya lagi

" itu bagus! "kata Gaara.

tiba-tiba.

Srek..Srek…

" semak-semak! "teriak Nina

cepat lalu Gaara langsung melempar shuriken pasir yang tajam,

crooot..!!

lalu terdengar suara orang terluka

" feelingmu bagus juga gadis kecil! "ketus seseorang

" oh,ya,namaku Kazuki Matsudo. "kata orang itu

" Gaara-kun,yang satu ini boleh aku yang atasi? "Tanya Nina dengan muka serius lalu gaara pun mengangguk

" rantai nebula! "teriak Nina lalu rantai-rantai yang ada di tangannya langsung menyerang Kazuki dari depan

" akh! "teriak orang itu,lukanya langsung bertambah di bagian perut.

lalu orang itu berdiri sambil memegang perutnya

" kau boleh juga anak kecil! "kata orang itu

tuk!

" kankuro-sama!satu di pohon! " suruh Nina dan Kankuro hanya mengikutinya saja

" hei anak kecil!urusanmu di sini! "teriak orang itu

" aku tau!lagi pula aku bukan tipe setengah-setengah! "kata Nina.

lalu orang itu mengeluarkan shurikan dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya di tangan kiri lalu dengan tangan kanan dia membaca jurus lalu melemparkan kunai itu kearah Nina.

tapi sayang,Nina sudah tau itu,dan dengan sihir ia melumpuhkan kunai itu

" orang apa kau ini hah? "Tanya Kazuki

" campuran!dan ini serangan terakhirku Kazuki! "kata Nina

" rantai..nebula! "teriaknyanya lagi tapi tiba-tiba orang itu hilang.

lalu sebuah kunai dengan peledak menuju kearah Nina

" nina! "teriak Gaara sambil memeluk nina dan mendorongnya(tau kan?kayak adegan nyalamatin yang biasa ada di film-film)dan

bum!

Ledakan itu pun terjadi.

"Gaa..Gaara kun?kau tak apa?"Tanya Nina

" tidak "jawab Gaara

" bohong!buktinya di tanganmu ada luka. "cemas Nina

" jangan cemas dulu donk! "kata Gaara.

lalu Nina melihat kearah Kankuro yang kelihatannya kewalahan

" rantai nebula! "teriak Nina dan rantai itu menuju kea rah Ranjou(nama lawan Kankuro dan orang itupun langsung tumbang)

" semua beres ayo pergi! "kata Nina sambil membopong Gaara

" baik! "kata Kankuro lalu asap muncul lagi dan tiba-tiba mereka sudah ada di depan Baki-sama

" lho?koq Baki-sama ada di sini? "Tanya Kankuro

"sengaja,karena ku yakin jika ada Nina pasti misi kalian akan cepat!"kata Baki

" tapi Gaara… "kata Nina

" tak bisa merawatnya! "kata Baki

" arigatou baki-sama! "kata Nina dan sebuah hansaplas sudah tertempel di tempat luka gaara

" selesai! "kata Nina

" arigatou! "balas Gaara

" sama-sama! " balas Nina

" emm…Gaara-kun,nanti malam ada acara? "Tanya Nina

" tidak! "jawab Gaara

" nanti malam Gaara-kun ku tunggu di restoran 'genmatsu-kun' ya "kata Nina

" hm. "kata Gaara

restaurant 'genmatsu-kun'

Terlihat seorang pria berpakaian formal dan rapi duduk di sebuah meja yang berkursi dua serta dua bunga mawar,lalu taplak meja yang putih bersih.

' Nina..Nina...Bisa-bisanya kau menyuruhku melakukan ini 'pikir Gaara sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya

_flashback:on_

" _Gaara-kun,nanti kau pakai baju formal ya!dan duduk di meja yang paling romantis,karena aku sudah memesannya "suruh Nina _

" _akan kuusahakan "kata Gaara_

_flashback:off_

' tapi kenapa aku menurutinya? 'pikir Gaara

lalu terlihat seorang gadis bergaun putih di gerai tapi diberi pernak-pernik,seakan rambutnya itu mutiara yang kaca seperti Cinderella(tau dari mana?)

' cantik 'puji Gaara dalam hati

" Go..Gomen Gaara-kun,aku telat "ucapnya malu

" tak apa,tapi kau ini raja telat ya? "Tanya Gaara

" he..he..he…Gomen-gomen, "kata Nina makin malu lalu duduk di hadapan Gaara

" kenapa kau memanggilku? "Tanya Gaara

" aku Cuma ingin bilang besok aku akan pindah lagi ke aku juga sebentar di Indonesia,karena aku akan tinggal selamanya di Jepang "jawab Nina

" iya,aku intinya apa? "Tanya Gaara yang mulai kesal dengan Nina yang basa-basi.

" maukah gaara-kun jadi pacarku? "Tanya Nina

" tidak "jawabnya cepat

" jawaban bagus,karena dengan begitu aku bisa menikah dan hidup selamanya bersama Sun "kata Nina menguatkan dirinya yang ditolak,walaupun sebenarnya dia juga emang suka ma Sun.

" ya sudah kalau begitu,kenapa kau menembakku? "Tanya Gaara

" karena ada perasaan yang tidak kurasakan pada Sun,tapi aku rasakan pada Gaara-kun. "jawabnya terang-terangan

" apa itu? "Tanya Gaara

" perasaan suka "jawabnya Nina lalu tiba-tiba lampu mati

" kyaaa!gaara-kun!aku takut! "teriak Nina sambil meluk Gaara

lalu tiba-tiba lampunya menyala lagi,dan mereka masih pelukan,saat lampu nyala mereka masih liat-liatan.

" e..e…Gomen Gaara-kun,aku kelepasan "kata Nina malu

" gak apa-apa kok!kenapa kamu takut gelap? "Tanya Gaara

" karena dulu papaku pernah ketusuk ma orang waktu lampu mati "jelas Nina

" jadi jawabanmu tetap tidak? "Tanya Nina berharap

" iya,. "jawab Gaara dingin

" ya sudah tak apa!yuk kita makan! "semangat Nina

" hn,. "balas Gaara terus mereka duduk dan seorang pelayan berjalan memberi menu pada Gaara dan Nina

" Gaara-kun mau apa? "Tanya Nina

" pesen tofu soup miso donk! "pesen Gaara

" kalo mbak? "Tanya pelayan itu

" aku tempura ya mas! "kata Nina

" minumnya? "Tanya pelayan itu

" hot tea! "kata Gaara dan Nina barengan

" hot teanya satu? "Tanya pelayan itu

" dua mas! "kata mereka barengan

" oh gitu,.kalian lagi pacaran ya? "Tanya pelayan itu

" baru di tolak sama orang ini! "kata Nina sambil nunjuk Gaara

" ya kan Gaara-kun? "Tanya Nina

" iya,. "jawab Gaara

" kok mbak gak nangis sih? "Tanya pelayan itu heran

" buat apa nangis?ngerepotin aja! "kata Nina sambil senyum

" baiklah,pesanan kalian akan di antar "kata pelayan itu

lalu saat Nina mengatakan itu Gaara teringat sesuatu

_flashback:on_

" _hwaaa…Gaara-kun kejam! "kata seorang gadis _

" _apa katamulah! "kata Gaara kesel _

" _lagian buat apa sih kamu nangis?ngerepotin aja! "kesel Gaara _

" _kamu ini emang cewek cengeng! "ejek Gaara _

" _kejam!kejam!kejam! "kata gadis itu sambil nangis dan meninggalkan Gaara _

_flashback:off_

' baru kali ini aku ketemu cewek kayak Nina 'pikir Gaara

" Gaawa-kun,kewapa gak wakan wakanannya? "Tanya Nina sambil ngunyah

" kau ini jorok sekali!masa makan sambil ngomong? "Tanya Gaara jijik

" gak ada yang peduli kan? "Tanya Nina

" kau begini bukan karena sakit hati padaku kan? "Tanya Gaara curiga

" jelas tidak Gaara-kun!ini sudah jadi kebiasaanku "kata Nina

' cewek ajaib! 'puji Gaara dalam setelah mereka selesai makan ada seorang pelayan mengampiri mereka

" berapa mas? "Tanya Nina

" 1000 ryo "jawab pelayan itu

" ini. "kata Gaara memberi pelayan itu uang 1000 ryo

" lho?kok Gaara-kun yang bayar?kan aku yang ngajak "Tanya Nina bingung

" tapi aku sudah menolakmu,jadi tak apa kan? "Tanya Gaara

" arigatou Gaara-kun! "kata Nina

" aku pulang dulu ya!pengen ngemasin baju "kata Nina

" aku yang antar ya? "pintah Gaara

" arigatou lagi "kata Nina lalu berjalan di samping Gaara menuju rumahnya

didepan rumah Nina

" arigatou ya Gaara-kun udah nganterin aku "kata Nina sambil masuk rumahnya " sama-sama "kata Gaara lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Besok!

' jadi Gaara-kun gak datang ya? 'pikir Nina

' tak apa!dia pasti banyak kerjaan 'pikirnya bersemangat

-tempat lain-

" hosh..hosh..sedikit lagi nyampe "kata Gaara sambil kembali lari kea rah bandara

-bandara-

[_pesawat boing 797 menuju Indonesia Jakarta ditunda lima belas menit_]

" yaaaah..padahal,aku ingin cepet-cepet "kata Maya

" sabar ya maya,Nina aja sabar kok! "tenang Iki

" oya,pa,tante Zun udah melahirkan kan? "Tanya Nina penasaran

" iya,tadi om Hyoga bingung harus ngapain,makanya dia bolak-balik telfon papa"kata Iki

" tapi tante Zun masih bisa ngajarin nina jurus-jurus andromeda kan? "Tanya Nina

" tentu saja Nina! "kata Iki sambil ngelus kepala anaknya itu

"Nina!"teriak Gaara

"Gaara-kun?kenapa kau ke sini?bukankah kau menolakku?"Tanya Nina

" memang,tapi aku suka Cuma ingin bilang selamat tinggal padamu "kata Gaara

" aku juga "kata Nina

[_pesawat boing 797 akan segera berangkat_]

"ayo Nina!"ajak Iki dan Maya

" iya,ma,pa, "kata Nina sambil narik kopernya

" selamat tinggal Gaara-kun!jika aku ke sini lagi,aku akan bersama suami dan anakku! "teriak Nina lalu naik pesawat .

"bye..bye..Nina-chan"kata Gaara

rumah Gaara

"Gaara!kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Nina-chan pulang hari ini?"kesel Kankuro

"memang kenapa?"Tanya Gaara

"karena aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku pada Nina-chan"jawab Kankuro

"terlambat"kata Gaara

"kenapa?dan dari mana kau tau?"Tanya Kankuro

"karena sebelum naik pesawat dia pernah bilang ia datang ke sini lagi,dia akan bersama suami dan anaknya"jawab Gaara

"aaaaahh…cintaku hilang lagi"kesel Kankuro

beberapa tahun kemudian

"hai Kankuro-sama!apa kabar?"Tanya Nina

"ah!Nina-chan!aku ?"Tanya Kankuro

"sama"balasnya lalu ada seorang laki-laki yang mirip Shiryu berjalan menuju nina sambil menggandeng seorang laki-laki gagah sekitar 4 tahun

"Nina,mereka siapa?"Tanya Kankuro

"dia suamiku namanya Sun Dragon dan dia anakku,Suni Dragon"jelas Nina

"mana Gaara?"Tanya Nina

"hai Nina!"salam Gaara

"hai Gaara!kenalkan ini suamiku Sun Dragon,dan anakku Suni Dragon."jelas Nina

"salam kenal Gaara!"salam Sun

"ah,salam kenal juga Sun!"balas Gaara

"oh,ya,ini istriku Sakura Haruno,dan anakku Sabaku No Sagura"jelas Gaara sambil nunjuk seorang cewek dan seorang anak cewek yang sebaya dengan Suni

"selamat siang Sakura-san"salam Nina

"selamat siang juga Nina"balas Sakura

"e..e…selamat siang Sagura-chan"salam Suni

"se..selamat siang juga Suni-kun"balas Sagura lalu mereka semua pun tertawa melihat aksi Suni dan Sagura.

End.

PS:maaf kalo banyak yang acak telah aku yang aku gak kalo mau comment jangan kasar2.


End file.
